


Espella and the inquisitor

by Descoslay (Lovecraftianesque)



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovecraftianesque/pseuds/Descoslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Zacharias Barnham is to question Espella Cantabella about the incident where two men were burnt to death, but he's feeling a bit off for certain reasons. (Pairing: Espella/Zacharias)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espella and the inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

> Espella is captured and is to be questioned by inquisitor Barnham.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy. :)
> 
> Pairing: Espella Cantabella/Zacharias Barnham
> 
> Contains spoilers for PL vs AA.
> 
> This is just a little something to see if there are any other shippers of this pairing out there.
> 
>  Feedback is more than welcome. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: Espella Cantabella and Zacharias Barnham belong to Level-5 and/or Capcom.

Inquisitor Zacharias Barnham‘s heart was beating fast. Even though he had gone through this procedure several thousands of times, this one seemed to be special. He knew very well the reason for the mess in his mind, and its name was Espella Cantabella, a young woman accused of having killed two men using witchcraft. Of course, she was just another witch, one in a row of many, but his mind seemed to betray him this time. He supposed it was her dashing beauty. She was eighteen years old, while he was twenty-three. Not too big a gap, but she was guilty anyway, so why should he reminisce about possibilities that weren’t even there?

He entered the cell where the questioning was to take place. Guards were protecting the corridor. No privacy at all. The cells where those accused usually stayed overnight weren’t this revealing, as far as his knowledge was concerned. He tried not to think about who he was going to meet in a few seconds. He didn’t know her well, only that she lived in Labyrinthia too and that she worked in the bakery. And that the people thought she was the Great Witch Bezella. Indeed, hers was a bewitching sight even though no man had ever tried to court her because of her reputation. Her manners were said to be enchanting and her heart was said to be kind.

The guards opened the cell’s door, ready to jump at Espella the second she’d make an unfortunate move. She did not, however, and the guards seemed to be just a bit disappointed. The look in this prisoner’s eyes was one of obvious fear, but there was something else. She was sitting on a hard wooden bench, chained to the wall, but with long chain, so she was able to move relatively freely around the cell. “Lock the door.” The inquisitor came closer and bowed down slightly. “My name is Sir Zacharias Barnham. I am the inquisitor in your case, prisoner.” Espella stood up slowly and bobbed a curtsey to him. He scrutinized her. Blond hair, grey eyes, small stature. _But certainly well proportioned_ , he thought with reddening cheeks. She seemed to be able to read his mind, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking the slightest bit annoyed and feeling vulnerable and exposed. He was known to be a gentleman, a knight with a heart of gold, a man who stood by his word, and yet no woman or girl accused of being a witch had ever been able to utter a word about how he really was, surely due to being thrown into the flames. She wondered if he ever thought about the consequences of all those witch trials. Did he ever think about the “witch’s” family and friends or the fact that he was condemning people to die in a most cruel way? According to the slightly arrogant look on his face, this was not the case. Even though she usually was not someone to behave in such a manner, she decided to let her eyes wander too. Red hair, eyes as grey as hers, a scar above the left eye, tall, and, as far as she could see through his armour, a bit muscular. Considering how heavy his armour looked, the latter was absolutely necessary. Afraid of the consequences, Espella didn’t dare to let her eyes wander even lower. Though her mind surely was not pure, she was known as a decorous young lady. She looked up into his eyes again only to catch a glimpse at his obvious amusement turning into a hard and merciless look again.

“Shall we begin?” This wasn’t really a question, but rather an announcement. “May I?” Barnham pointed at the wooden bench. Espella nodded and they sat down. 

“State your name and occupation.” “My name is Espella Cantabella and I work at Patty’s bakery.” “Do you know the crime you are accused of having commited?” “Yes. I am accused of ... having burnt two men to death using witchcraft.” “Indeed. Say, prisoner, what do you pledge?” “Innocent. I wish to have the assistant baker Phoenix, who works at Patty’s bakery, as my defender.” “We shall see about that,” Barnham turned to the cell door and shouted, “Guards! Inform Patty Eclaire about the prisoner’s incarceration and trial and bring in Phoenix the baking assistant as the defender.” The guards left. Now it was only the two of them, alone in the cell.

Although it was not in her nature, unholy thoughts crept into Espella’s mind. She knew that the inquisitor was known for winning all cases he ever brought before court. Thus, the probability that she was going to survive the trial was incredibly low. She had rarely thought that way, and she had rarely acted upon those thoughts, but perhaps this time she could make an exception. _I have to admit, there is something in his voice and the way he looks that makes me feel some kind of odd._ She straightened her posture and leaned closer to him, causing Zacharias to shift uncomfortably to avoid staring at her cleavage.

 

 _Is she doing this on purpose?_ “P-please describe what happened.” Espella regretted it already and bit her lips, lost in thought. The young man in front of her swallowed hard. _Oh no..._

Both Espella and Zacharias felt uncomfortable in each other’s presence, so they were very relieved when the guards returned. After getting out of the cell, Barnham excused himself for a few minutes. When his state had returned to normal and he was able to be in company again, the trial had already begun. The inquisitor tried to avoid looking at Espella. He was ashamed that a prisoner, maybe a witch even, had caused his blood to stir in unfortunate places. Little did he know that his presence had caused similar feelings in her.


End file.
